PAX-22 Tranquilizer Rifle
The PAX-22 is a weapon in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background The PAX-22 Tranquilizer Rifle is a non-lethal, silent weapon made by Military Arms of Ostravia (MAO) located in the Czech Republic. It was intentionally developed for capture operations on wildlife and other organic targets. Characteristics The PAX-22 is a one-shot weapon that uses break-action loading. The darts are propelled by compressed air from an air bottle located under the rifle's receiver. The PAX-22 features a scope similar to the crossbow. Range: 45 meters. It uses hypodermic darts manufactured by Kaiga Incorporated under the name of "hypo-dyne black". These are usually sold in packs of 5 darts. They consist of a mixture of different psychoactive drugs and anaesthetics such as diazepam, phencyclidine, ketamine and morphine. In-Game Description The PAX-22 Tranquilizer Rifle is a long-range, single-shot nonlethal firearm that knocks individual targets unconscious. Upon firing, the PAX-22 fires tranquilizer darts that inject nonlethal sedatives into the target, and after several moments the organic enemy will be incapacitated. Headshots on vulnerable enemies will instantaneously knock out the target. Although fitted with a scope, the tranquilizer darts fired by the PAX-22 both drop and have a travel time. These factors must be considered when going for long-range takedowns. Notes The rifle occupies a 6x2 area in your inventory, and ammo is 1x2. The PAX-22 is useful for both scouting over long distances and knocking out individual targets at long range, but can also be fired from cover at mid ranges. Due to the fact that unconscious enemies can be revived by their allies, thus raising the alert level to alarmed, the PAX-22 is best reserved for enemies that are either alone, or can be reached quickly by the player to hide their bodies. The tranquilizer darts fired by this weapon require several seconds to take effect barring a headshot. Though a disadvantage in active combat situations, this can also be exploited by the player. A player may snipe a target at long range with this weapon, then reload in the time it takes for the tranquilizers to go into effect. When another enemy comes to investigate their fallen comrade, the player may snipe that target too. This tactic can be useful for incapacitating large numbers of enemies at very long range, provided the player is unseen and fast enough to shoot down all targets before they can be revived by their allies. Bear in mind, however, that on Give Me Deus Ex difficulty, even a headshot isn't always an instant knock-out. Some enemies, most notably "heavy" ones, will stay on their feet for a few more moments, although they still pass out quicker than after a non-headshot hit. It can be very useful late in the game as some of the more armored enemies can be taken down with a single dart (excluding bosses) such as the Heavy Rifle equiped enemies found half way though the game. It can pose a challenge for the Pacifist trophy: * From time to time, a victim may be killed by the dart. * Moving an unconscious victim may kill it; that is, the status is "zzz" (unconscious), you move it, the status moves to "skull" (dead). This behaviour is not restricted to the tranquilizer rifle, but also happen with take-down (and probably with the stun gun too). Notice that a unconscious victim may be killed by moving it only if it was unconscious for a very long time (like 30 minutes at least) before being moved. Upgrades The PAX-22 supports standard reload speed upgrades, along with the target-leading package, an active mod which alters the scope to provide an aiming point when active, allowing more effective targeting of moving enemies. Locations *At the beginning of the first mission if you request a long-range nonlethal weapon from David Sarif. *Grayson's shop. *Inside a storage room in the southwest corner of the highest level of the Kuaigan district in Hengsha, near a gate to the Youzhao district. *Lin Fu Ren's shop in the Hung Hua Hotel during the first visit to Hengsha. *Locked (lvl 2) storage near the Hung Hua Hotel during the first visit to Hengsha. On the path to Youzhao district. *Tai Yong Medical, inside a ventilation shaft above the room with the conveyor belt and electrified floor. It can be accessed from the duct near the elevator that leads to the upper city. Entrance into this duct requires either object stacking or jump enhancement. With the items far down the adjacent shaft, the easiest way to reach them is to use the Icarus landing system. Alternatively, you may be able to conserve Praxis points with the more time-consuming method of dropping and stacking at least three boxes at the bottom of the shaft so that Jensen can survive the fall (shown: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqEKO4oEZjIhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TYOhJoIqHw). Gallery DX3 PAX-22 tranquiliser rifle description.jpg|Case studies of the PAX-22 tranquilizer rifle TranqrifleV.png|The Tranquilizer Rifle View Model DX3 PAX-22 in game.jpg|'PAX-22' tranquilizer rifle in first person view Tranqrifle-inventoryicons.png|Tranquilizer rifle inventory icons Tranqrifle-upgraded.png|Tranquilizer rifle upgraded with target-leading system Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Human Revolution